Come Clarity
by inouekurosaki26
Summary: Tantas cosas que hice en mi vida...tantas cosas por las que ahora me arrepiento. si tan solo, este momento me hubiera llegado antes.. podría tal vez, enmendado mis errores, pero ahora...ahora es demasiado tarde... Este one-shot esta dedicado a alguien muy querido por mi cuyo personaje favorito es sasuke, espero q a ustedes también les guste. dejen reviews!


**Come clarity**

Hay momentos en la vida de un hombre, en los cuales se pone a pensar, a analizar lo que ha sido de su vida…y en esos momentos se da cuenta de tantas cosas…simples cosas que no vio antes. Soluciones a grandes y pequeños problemas…

Creo que a ese tipo de momentos se les conoce como momentos de claridad, momentos para reflexionar…una clase de momentos que todos anhelamos tener aunque sea una vez en la vida.. Incluso yo.

Y ahora que lo vivo…lo único que puedo preguntarme es ¿Por qué me llego tan tarde? ¿Por qué no pudo ser antes? ¿Por qué?...

Me arrepiento de tantas cosas…

Cosas que pude haber evitado, con solo haber tomado un camino diferente, con solo haber sabido…tal vez así habría entendido.

Seguro pensaran que estos son los delirios de un hombre arrepentido...Que lucha por sanar su conciencia, que no lo deja en paz, recordándole constantemente lo manchadas que están sus manos. Y que su único medio de escape para tener un poco de tranquilidad en su atormentado corazón es ocultarse tras la ignorancia.

Suena tonto…lo sé. Pero no me equivoco al decir que cuando somos niños, vemos la vida de manera diferente, siempre pensamos en el futuro, en que queremos llegar a convertirnos como persona. Pero lo cierto es que cuando somos niños solo vivimos de anhelos y sueños, no sabemos lo cruel que la realidad y algunas personas del mundo pueden llegar a ser, y por esa sencilla razón nuestros padres y demás personas para quienes somos importantes se avocan e intentan protegernos tanto como les sea posible, para que vivamos…aunque sea un poco más de tiempo, sin preocupaciones, sin miedo…sin odio.

Y ahora que lo pienso bien, eso tal vez…tal vez sea un error….al menos lo fue conmigo.

-el peor error que cometiste para protegerme, fue mantenerme en la ignorancia…nii-san – susurre como pude para mí mismo. Mi voz sonó tan áspera y apagada, desgastada por su falta de uso…hace tanto tiempo ya que no pronunciaba una palabra…después de todo no hace falta cuando estas completamente solo…tan solo que no te tienes ni a ti mismo.

_-"si tan solo me hubieras dicho todo…y no hubieras escogido cargar tu solo con ese peso…todo sería diferente"—_ un leve gruñido escapo de mi garganta, ante ese pensamiento. ¿Es que acaso soy tan patético? …Que te sigo cargando a ti con la culpa de mis propias decisiones.

-lo siento…nii-san—dije tan alto como puede. Lleve mi mano derecha hacia mis ojos y pude sentir como las vendas que lo cubrían empezaban a empaparse ¿acaso eran lagrimas?...¿acaso estaba yo llorando?...hace tanto que mi corazón se había vuelto negro que olvide, como se sentía el roce de las lagrimas contra mi propia piel.

-are are…no puedo creer lo que escucho —dijo una voz burlonamente— ¿es acaso el apocalipsis? O ¿simplemente te estás arrepintiendo de tus pecados?—pregunto con su tono aun burlesco.

- ¿Quién eres?—pregunte bajito. No podía sentir a nadie cerca de mí.

- ¿yo?—rio suavemente – yo soy algo que existe y no existe a la vez…formo parte de todo y de nada…quizás solo soy un producto de tu mente…pero mejor dime, mi niño ¿tu quién crees que soy?-pregunto con voz suave.

-no lo sé...— respondí.

- tsk…me decepcionas, mi niño- dijo con tono aburrido.

-¿Qué quieres?—pregunte.

-quiero que me digas quien soy—susurro a mi oído, los vellos de mi cuello se erizaron ante el contacto de su gélido aliento.

- no lo sé…ahora márchate, dentro de unos minutos vendrán por mi—dije lo más firme que puede, pero me era imposible, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, de repente el lugar donde me encontraba se había vuelto sumamente frio.

-oh! ¿Tienes frio querido? Jee…supongo que mi tacto tiene ese efecto—dijo divertido y sentí un par de dedos deslizándose delicadamente por mi mejilla— entonces dime..¿Quién soy?—

-ya te dije que no lo sé…vete por favor-respondí, abrazándome a mí mismo. La temperatura decencia cada vez más.

-tsk…como me temía no eres nada sin tus ojos—suspiro—tanto dependiste de ellos, que supuestamente eran eternos y mírate ahora...Oh! lo olvide...No puedes-rio-

Su risa me atormentaba, quería que parara de una vez por todas…pero sus palabras no podían ser más ciertas. Tuve unos ojos cuyo poder era eterno, cuyo poder hacia mi vista tan aguda…pero aun así fui tan ciego. Incluso mas ciego de lo que soy ahora…cuando en realidad no puedo ver nada—nada es eterno— dije y la risa de mi acompañante seso.

-jee…ahí te equivocas—dijo y empezó a despojarme de las vendas que cubrían mis ojos—nada es eterno…salvo una cosa…o mejor dicho alguien…y ese alguien soy yo—tomo mi mentón y dijo- ahora abre tus ojos…y dime que ves—

Hice lo que dijo y abrí mis ojos, aun sabiendo que no vería nada. Pero me sorprendí al ver una figura cubierta por un manto negro delante de mí—te veo a ti—dije.

-¿Qué más?—pregunto y soltó mi rostro. Escudriñe con mi mirada todo el lugar, como hace tantos años no podía hacer y allí lo vi, en un rincón, de la pequeña y oscura celda había un cuerpo, este era escasamente iluminado por la luz que se filtraba por la ventanilla con barrotes—lo veo a él—le dije.

- ¿y quién es él?—

-es...— se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al reconocer aquel cuerpo flaco y pálido, de largos cabellos negros—soy yo… -

-correcto… ¿entonces ahora sabes quién soy yo?—

-¿vas a matarme?...shinigami—

-no…porque tendría que hacerlo, si ya estás muerto..Eh Uchiha Sasuke—rio y chasco sus dedos y todo comenzó a volverse negro, las paredes, el cuerpo en el rincón todo desapareció dejando solo una inmensa masa de oscuridad—verdaderamente…tu momento de claridad llego muy tarde—

Fin


End file.
